Don't Look Back
by SeptemberSkies
Summary: I told you I didn't ask for any of this, don't you trust me?" Masaya stared at their intertwined fingers and gently slipped his hand from her hold, "I want to Ichigo," He whispered, "But I just can't." Oneshot for now, Rated just in case


Hiro: Is everybody ready?

Ichigo: Yup!!

Hiro: Can we get a disclaimer?

Ryou: Hiro does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of it's characters

Hiro: Hope you enjoy my first ever Tokyo Mew Mew fic!

Rolling!

------------

Ichigo hummed quietly to herself, her heels bumping gently against the wall underneath her as she swung her legs in time with the melody. She had a date with Masaya today and had made sure to be at the park early so he wouldn't have to wait on her. But unfortunately this meant she would have to wait for him, and all by herself too.

Reaching behind herself Ichigo ran her fingers through the cool water of the fountain letting it lap at her wrist. She watched the currents move around her hand, to busy to be distracted by the obstacle.

-snap-

Ichigo's head whipped up and she squinted into the brightly-lit forest behind her. For a moment she could see nothing but the dappled greens and browns of the trees as the afternoon sun shone down on them, but soon her eyes adjusted and she saw the slight shadow behind one of the larger trunks.

Ichigo eyed the shadow warily, it was too far away to be sure but it looked quite a bit like a small alien kid bent on screwing with her emotions. Her eyes narrowed; he seemed to glide his way through the tree trunks until he was only a few feet away from her.

"Hello my kitty cat," he purred, stepping nearer, "long time no see." His mouth morphed into a devilish grin as he moved close enough to see the faint blush that appeared on Ichigo's cheeks as she growled, "I am _not_ your kitty cat!"

Kish pouted, "Every stray kitten needs a home," he murmured and slowly brought his hand to Ichigo's face, caressing it, "Even you little half-breeds." He tapped her nose and the smile returned.

Ichigo's blush deepened intensely and anger sparked in her eyes, every second was a struggle to keep her cat ears down. Kish though, didn't seem to notice or care as he leaned ever closer until Ichigo could feel his hot breath on her cheek and see her terrified face mirrored in his eyes. But then he stopped, their lips nearly touching, and searched her eyes for something she couldn't name. For those few moments Ichigo entertained the possibility that he was done playing with her, but then his lips, surprisingly warm and gentle, were on hers and she had little time to react before dropping to the ground as a kitten.

Kish bent down and picked up the small ball of fur that was Ichigo, cradling her in his arms, "This wont do," he scolded teasingly and once again brought his lips to hers.

Ichigo blushed eve deeper, if that was possible, but allowed Kish to continue holding her even when all that remained of her cat-self were her ears and tail. Studying his face intently Ichigo realized that for once she didn't know exactly what the purpose of Kish's visit was, so far all he had done was steal a couple kisses, was this encounter really that pointless? If it wasn't, it didn't matter now because as Ichigo heard a sharp intake of breath she turned quickly from Kish's steady gaze only to find Masaya standing on the path in front of them.

Leaping quickly from Kish's grasp Ichigo ran to Masaya but he backed away looking from her to Kish and back again. "Ichigo, what's going on?"

Ichigo hurried to answer, stumbling over her words in a rush to explain, "We, I-I mean, I, was just waiting for you so we could start our date!"

Masaya stared at her for a moment and by his expression she could tell he wanted to believe her, "Why was he holding you?"

Ichigo blushed, "W-well, I was, uh, startled and I turned into a cat..." Ichigo trailed off, blushing more, but Masaya still didn't seem to understand.

Looking doomed Ichigo stared at her feet and mumbled, "."

Masaya stared blankly at Ichigo then turned towards Kish who was smirking triumphantly. Finally registering what Ichigo had said he glared at her, "You let this _thing_ kiss you?"

"_thing_?" Kish interjected, "If I were just a _thing_ she would have only let me kiss her once."

Masaya gaped at Ichigo, "How many times did you let him kiss you?"

The redhead cringed, "I didn't let him do anything, _he_ kissed _me_ twice!"

A barking laugh escaped Masaya's lips, "I've seen you fight Ichigo, if you hadn't wanted him to kiss you, you wouldn't have let him."

Ichigo grabbed Masaya's hand, lacing their fingers together as she tried to hold back her tears, "I told you I didn't ask for any of this, don't you trust me?"

Masaya stared at their intertwined fingers and gently slipped his hand from her hold, "I want to Ichigo," He whispered, "But I just can't." He turned slowly away from her and began walking down the path he had come from; Kish, after realizing his fun was over, disappeared into the trees, and as Ichigo sunk to the ground she noted bitterly that neither of the looked back even once.

------------

Hiro: Well that was a bit more depressing than I expected it to be...

Ichigo: *way sarcastic* Really? I found the heart-wrenching pain of it all rather tasteful.

Ryou: When's the next chapter?

Hiro: unless a brilliant idea for a continuation pops up..... never

Ichigo: Do you really hate me that much?

Hiro: of course not! But seeing as Shirogane is mine...

Ryou: O.o

Hiro: Please read and review!!!


End file.
